Top Ten Goes Intergalactic
by Serena S Snape
Summary: The Top Ten team up with Stargate SG-1 for a Mission to rescue SG-6


Top Ten goes Intergalactic Written by Tanja von Hannover  
  
Authors note: Please note that if you recognize it, it isn't mine. Unless of course we're talking about the Top Ten. That's mine. So Nah. Come up with your own ideas. This story is dedicated to Jeni Smith, who's unquestionable love for a certain TV show inspired this story.  
  
Chapter One: So what?  
  
My Name is Tanja von Hannover.  
Commander of the Top Ten, Eater of French Fries, and drinker of Cherry Coke.  
I suppose you're familiar with both French Fries and Cherry Coke, but I imagine you're not too familiar with the Top Ten, so let me explain.  
Several years ago, when I was seventeen, I was recruited, along with ten other teenagers, to become part of a secret military team known as the top ten. We were ten teenagers, from all around the world, thrown in the odd position of saving the world from Neo Nazism, and various other mean people.  
Now, five years later, in a large, lavish plane, the Ten of us flew to Cheyenne Mountain complex, in Colorado. The faces had changed over the years; only three remained the same, Commander Cait Burford, Commander Brandy Fowler, and Myself. Now, the most recent recruits relaxed in the various rooms of the plane. Last I had seen, Cait and Daniel had slipped into a bedroom, Jennifer and Jeni were discussing the upcoming may day, John and Shane were playing some video game in the game room, Dustin was reading in the conference room, while Brandy and Karyn watched Eddie Izzard in one of the back rooms.  
I myself, sat in the main room, kicked back in a large, comfy leather recliner. The new group was quite interesting, with a large amount of not only highly intelligent members, but an astounding number of Gothic members.  
I smiled with the thought, as I closed my eyes to nap before arriving.

"Hello, and welcome to Cheyenne Mountain, I am General George Hammond."  
A short balding, very large man greeted us as we descended from the plane, having landed on the road going towards the complex. Standing with him was a tall, graying haired man, a medium height brown haired man with glasses, a tall slender woman with blonde hair, and an extremely large dark skinned man with a very odd tribal insignia seemingly stamped on his forehead. "This is Cornel Jack O'Neal" He indicated the graying haired man, "Captain Samantha Carter" He indicated the blonde woman. "Daniel Jackson." He gestured at the man with glasses. "And T'ealc" he indicated the large man.  
"Hello General, I am Commander Tanja von Hannover, This is Commander Cait Burford, Commander Brandy Fowler, Engineer Dustin Carter, Lieutenants Jennifer Watson, Shane Martin and John Berengue, and Sergeants Jeni Smith, Daniel Thorsson, and Karyn Taylor." Each Member Nodded slightly as their name was called. "Again, welcome" General Hammond Smiled at us, an act that seemed to shatter through the General exterior to reveal a much more of a grandfather figure then a war hardened General. "All of you have been granted the security clearance for the base, so we will show you to your quarters, and then, when you're ready, we can discuss the details of your mission."  
"Thank you general." I smiled

-  
Some time later, I walked idly down the hallways. They reminded me of a submarine. This hallway led to this set of stairs, which would take you two floors up, but if you took the stairs right next to it, it would take you to a private room.  
Interesting.  
Many of the rooms were locked with a keycard. I made a mental note to request one from the General when next we met.  
I found the brunette man in a room, surrounded by books and working in dim light.  
"Hello, Daniel, Right?" I greeted, stepping into the room confidently.  
"Ah, Yes." Daniel quickly stood up. "Commander, Err...I don't think you should be in here."  
"Why?" I asked, walking around the office. "You're a Linguist, aren't you?"

"Ah, yes. I am." He smiled weakly and seemed to relax, before he looked around his office quickly. "Wait, How can you tell?"  
"Your books are all on ancient languages." I replied, as I stood between his desk and the wall. Without looking at his desk, I tapped his books lightly.

"Ah. Well, yes I am. Now as I said before, I don't think you should be in here, I don't believe you ah, have clearance."  
I smirked at Daniel again. "Please, Mr. Jackson. I wouldn't be here if I didn't have the highest level of security obtainable. I would be sitting in my quarters, being guarded and waiting for the General to come get me. I'm not a...Normal Soldier."  
"Well, I knew that." He gestured to the German flag on my uniform. "What exactly does your team do?"  
"That, Mr. Jackson." I smirked "Is something I'm not sure you have the security clearance for." With that, I turned on my heel and left him in his office

-  
Walking down the halls again, I turned a corner rather sharply and accidentally ran into the large man named T'ealc.  
"I apologize Commander Tanja von Hannover." He quickly stated in a voice that was deep enough to shake my heart.  
"No, I apologize, T'ealc" I stepped back.  
"The General is ready to begin the briefing, if you are ready." T'ealc nodded softly at me "I was just going to inform Daniel Jackson."  
"You know where the Briefing room is, correct?" I asked quickly.  
"I do Indeed." "Then I'll Follow you." I Smiled at T'ealc, realizing, that no matter how much training I had, he still looked as though he could snap me in half and use my metacarpals as toothpicks.  
He nodded curtly, and I followed him back to Daniel's office, and then to the briefing room.  
In the briefing room, only the commanders and the group the General introduced were present. The rest of the team had simple orders; relax until the briefing was complete. I couldn't help but be nervous about the briefing. Since their promotions, the other commanders hadn't even been present at the briefings with our Generals; I wasn't sure how they would respond to being given mission details by someone they didn't know.  
The General entered the room, and the seven of us took to our feet.  
"As you were." He ordered, and we returned to our seats.  
After a few minutes of the normal "What you are about to hear is highly classified, security of the world, yada yada yada." The General began to explain something known as the Stargate program. Cait and Brandy, whom had both been reclining in the sleek back chairs sat bolt upright as the General explained what exactly this 'Stargate' did.  
"So, you mean, you can travel to a bunch of different planets, you have, and all you've found, are humans?" Cait asked, raising her eyebrow curiously.  
"Something like that, Yeah." Cornel O'Neal nodded. Cait looked at me and grinned. I knew exactly what her next question would be, Hopefully she would save it until we left the briefing room.  
Although Cait managed to hold it in, it seemed she telepathically sent the question to Brandy, who had less of an ability to hold her tongue.  
"Sweet! So can we have our own planet?" Brandy asked quickly.  
"Fowler." I warned, and then looked back at the General. "So, Who do we have to kill?"  
"Kill?" Daniel Jackson asked.  
"Yes. We know about your group now, maybe you don't understand what we do. We kill people. We do rescue operations. You just gave quite obviously America's biggest security secret to three Non-Americans. Obviously there are people to kill." I returned.  
"You Kill people?" Jackson asked quizzingly.  
"Yeah, you know, with Guns, Knives, sticks, sometimes with spoons? Yeah, we kill people."  
"Sounds like my kind of people." O'Neal smirked, and got a look of reproach from the General.  
"On a recent mission, SG-6 went missing. Just before they vanished, they radioed back that the planet was very familiar. It appeared to be a dictatorship government in the area of the Stargate."  
"Okay, So, where do we come in?" Cait asked.  
"What the General is trying to say." Daniel stepped in. "Is that the Government appeared very much National Socialist. In Origin."  
"How much?" I asked.  
"During the third Reich, Hitler was obsessed with finding proof of the German Peoples Aryan Linage." He continued.  
"We know, what about it?" I asked.  
"He sent researchers, scientists north to find proof of this lineage."  
"Again, we know that...what are you getting at?" Cait asked, obviously annoyed.  
"We believe that instead of finding the proof of the lineage, Hitler's People found a Stargate."  
"A?" I asked.  
"Yes, A. there are two Stargates known to exist on the planet earth. P-438622 has a form of government and society so similar to Nazi Germany, that we believe that during world war two, when the war was lost for the nazis, a few of them hopped to p-438622."  
"So the Nazis went to another planet." I commented. "What's so bad about that?"  
"The fact that not only has SG-6 gone missing, but we believe the nazis have become advanced enough, that if they came back to Earth, They could very easily take over." Captain Carter explained.  
"Ah, So you want us for...what exactly?" Brandy asked."  
"Its Obvious." I returned. "They want us to go through the Stargate, pose as Nazis, gain their trust, save SG-6, and determine how big of a threat the Nazis are."  
"That is the idea, yeah." Jack returned.  
"When do we leave?" Cait asked.  
"Tomorrow Morning." General Hammond replied. "Daniel will accompany you, however, it is a German speaking Planet."  
"Old German or New German?" I quickly asked.  
"There's a difference?" Jack asked.  
"Of course there's a difference." Daniel and I both replied. I gestured to Daniel to finish the thought.  
"During the late 1800's, the German language, which was rather similar to the English language, changed. The style of writing, everything changed. However, we're not sure if the group is Old or New German speaking."  
"Why wouldn't it be New German?" Samantha asked.  
"Nazis are obsessed with Tradition, with Culture. They may have attempted to revert back to old German in order to preserve their 'Aryan-ism'." I explained "I say we have nothing to worry about." Cait commented idly.  
"And why is that?" T'ealc, who had remained silent until now asked.  
"Simple. How many nazis do you think hopped the Stargate, fifty? Maybe. Okay, so they're so far into the inbreeding, that they're probably not even quite sure how to pronounce 'Heil', let alone build an army that could take over earth." Cait grinned.  
"For your sake." The General looked slightly sad. "Let's hope so."


End file.
